


Spooning

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [17]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

Bill was perfectly sure Pine Tree was suffering some sort of side effect of their connection and couldn't sleep due to nightmares related to this. And he was just as sure kid was… okay he just knew this. But fact stands that Dipper was sneaking into his bed and somehow was sleeping peacefully to run away next morning.

And with simple plan in mind Bill was now waiting for Dipper to fall asleep. At this point it was kind of endurance match more than simple waiting. And that Bill could do really well. Observing Dipper with one eye while pretending to read Bill smiled slightly noticing little nods and wide yawns. And as he thought seconds later Dipper set his journal aside and turned light off. Doing same on his side Bill waited few seconds.

He didn't expect Dipper to just stand up and walk to his bed. 'Seeing' it Bill opened one golden eye "Hello there, it's been some time. Wasn't it, Pine Tree."

Dipper shrieked and turned around apologising for nothing. "No, no, no." Bill smiled. That was slowly getting interesting. "If you want to share, I'll share." he said dragging Dipper down to bed. "Now, let's just sleep. You won't out 'not sleep' me." Bill declared. Dipper tried everything he could to get out of iron grip demon had on him but eventually gave up and lied next to Bill. "Don't try anything funny." he warned, Bill only hummed one arm sneaking around Dippers waist. "Just sleep Pine Tree." he said.

In few minutes Dipper was soundly sleeping with Bill snuggled to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
